Set in stone
by sapphire rose 321
Summary: Briony stone is normal, for a Wolfblood! Her father has had enough of 'raising a monster' so has sent her to Garside Grange to live with the Mr Count. She soon finds herself falling for the Count's son and chosen one, Vlad Dracula, unkown to the both of them that Vampire's and Wolfbloods aren't as friendly as the two. I DO NOT OWN WOLFBLOOD OR YOUNG DRACULA, I ONLY OWN BRIONY STONE
1. Chapter 1 Briony Stone

Briony's O.P.V

The car pulled up alongside the school, I looked at my father's cold expression, "please don't make me live here", I begged, He looked at me, "This will be good for you Briony, a fresh start", he said, I felt horrible, "please let's just turn around and head back to Stonebridge", I said, "No", My father said, "I'm sorry love but I can't deal with you anymore, I put up with three years with you and those freaky friends, your mother isn't here she can't teach you and those friends of yours weren't helping", he said. I looked at him, "Maddy and Rhydian were helping!" I shouted, my plea fell on death ears, my father got out of the car and started to unload the boot, I helped with my super strength, my father scowled at me. "I just can't deal with a werewolf anymore", he said. I growled at him, "I am a Wolfblood not a werewolf, I'm not a monster", I snapped. My father ignored me, "besides my sister runs a brilliant school here, Garside Grange is one of the top in the country", he siad. I stared at him, "I won't even be living with her!" I cried, "I'll be living with some weirdo I don't even know". My father kissed me on the head, got into the car and drove off, I tugged at my school uniform, I had made it my own as best as I could, I hitched up the skirt, unbuttoned my top a little so it was low cut, hung the tie around the collar, I was wearing jewellery and makeup. I then tugged at my hair; I had loose brown curls and grey eyes. I couldn't help but notice, it was official, I was an orphan.

Vlad's O.P.V

I wacked my head off the coffin "not again", I moaned. I stretched at looked at the time, "Oh crap", I said. I had forgotten it was Monday. Dad was waiting for me in the throne room. "Vladdy, why do you still insist on going to school, that breather of yours is gone", he said. Uch don't remind me. "Yes dad I know she is somewhere in Paris right now". Dad sighed and I headed for form class, Miss McCauley was late so I had to endure Becky chirping in my ear. "So Vlad since you and Erin are like over, maybe we could pick up where we left off?" she asked. "Becky seriously I don't want to sound rude but please leave me alone", I snapped, I didn't get much sleep last night, I was out with Jonno sorting out ferals. Speaking of Jonno he slumped down at the desk in front of me, he looked as rough as I felt. "You okay?" I asked, he muttered something I couldn't understand so I left him be. Miss McCauley walked into the room. "Now class we have a new student here so make her feel welcome", she said. A girl walked into the room, all the boys' reaction was to whistle and whisper rude comments, the girl's reaction was to look her up and down with disgust, "Her name is Briony Stone", Miss McCauley continued, "Briony take an empty seat beside Vlad over there", Miss McCauley said. Briony sat herself down at her desk, she kept gazing out to the window, at this side of the school, we were facing the forest, so that's what she kept looking at, and I kept looking at her, every inch of her was beautiful. The Bell rang and everyone was packing up there things, Miss McCauley stopped me, "Vlad, you wouldn't mind showing Briony around, after all she will be living with you", she said. "Yeah whatever" I said. I had figured as much that Briony was Miss McCauley's niece.

Briony's O.P.V

A half an hour and I already hate it here, I have a free period first so I have to go up to get unpacked. The boy called Vlad walked up to me, "Do you need a hand?" He asked, "No I'm fine", I said. Vlad smirked, "So you know where you live?" he asked, "Of course I know where I", I cut myself off, "Actually I don't, I am meant to be living with the owner but I don't know where he lives in the school", I said sheepishly. Vlad laughed, "I'll take you up there", he said. I looked at him curiously, "How do you know where to go?" I asked. "I live there", Vlad laughed. We both walked up the flights of stairs to Vlad's living quarters. We entered this large room; it was all gothic and dusty, with lots of spider webs. "Wow", I said sarcastically, "retro". A man flew into the room, that's right flew! "Who the blood and garlic is that!" he snapped, I stood there with my mouth wide open. That is when I got the scent, these people weren't human, they didn't smell human, I couldn't pick up this sent earlier because I was surrounded by them, before I knew what was happening I started to growl, my eyes had already turned yellow and Vlad and the man had already stepped back in surprise, "I am so sorry", I croaked before falling to my knees, my veins had already turned black and I scratched the carpet with my claws, my fangs had lowered before I wolfed out. Vlad and the man stared at me in my wolf form, I was ready to attack, they were vampires! "Dad, she's a werewolf!" Vlad said, "No, Vladdy, she is a Wolfblood, do not move, one bite from her and you're dead", the man said, so he was Vlad's father. Once the vampires backed off I realised that I was in no danger so I turned back, I wish I hadn't. Vlad and his dad stared at me before I ran off. Rhydian had always told me that running helps.


	2. Chapter 2 Leave me alone

Briony's O.P.V

I just kept running, I ran and ran until I was deep inside the forest. I finally collapsed beside a tree, totally out of breath, I smiled before realising Maddy or Rhydian wasn't there beside me, I felt a tear run down my cheek, I missed Tom, Rhydian, Shannon and Maddy so much. I took out my phone and started scrolling through pictures; I have so many good memories. I heard someone coming towards me, I smelt him before I saw him, "leave me alone!" I shouted, "Relax", Vlad said, "I'm not going to hurt you". I shrugged as he sat beside me, "are those you're friends?" he asked, I nodded, "why didn't you tell me what you were?" he asked. He couldn't be serious. "Why didn't you tell me what you were?" I asked. Vlad sighed. "You don't just tell someone you're a vampire after you met", he said, I smiled, "then there's your answer", I said. "Come on", Vlad said, "We better get to class before the bell goes", he said. I shrugged again, "I may be fast but I wouldn't get back in time. Vlad wrapped his arm around me, before I protested; we flitted right to the school. I was gasping for aer. "Well that's one way", I said. Vlad handed me my schoolbag and we walked into the room. We were ten minutes early. We sat at the back of the classroom, it wasn't like a classroom, it was more of a mini theatre. The Bell rang and a lanky teacher entered. "Good morning six form, I have a real treat for you today, While I am marking papers you lot will be watching Romeo and Juliet, if you are smart you will t ake down notes for your exam", he said. He picked up a small remote and clicked a button, a big screen came down and the film started.

Vlad's O.P.V

"So, why move here?" I asked, "my father said that he couldn't cope with raising 'a freak' so he shipped me off to live with my Auntie", she said, before I could speak again Becky came over, "so Vlad about are conversation earlier", she said, but she was cut off by the sound of Briony quietly laughing. Becky turned to face her, "what is so funny, newbie", she hissed. "Just the fact that you reek of desperation, and you keep hitting on someone who clearly has no interest in you, which you already know but you continue to annoy him", she said with a fake smile, Becky glared at her, "shut up you bitch, as if you would know", Becky growled, Briony smiled, "Actually I do", she said. Becky hadn't been expecting that, she just scowled and flicked her hair before going back to her seat. "Thank you", I said. "Don't mention it", Briony said with a smile, "there were three girls in my old school, they always tried to flirt with my friend Rhydian, they never left him alone", she said. "So is Rhydian your boyfriend?" I asked. Briony looked at me, "no", she said, "Rhydian and my friend Maddy were together". "So are you seeing anyone?" I asked, "Oh aren't we noisy", Briony said with a smile, I shrugged, "No", she answered. We sat through the rest of English quietly talking before the bell went, "Break", I said before we walked out. Briony and I walked up the stairs back to the living quarters; Dad thankfully was tucked up in his coffin.


	3. Chapter 3 Bring it on

Vlad's O.P.V

The rest of the day went smoothly, I helped Briony unpack and we talked a lot. I went to bed early but I was awoken by the sound of a motorcycle starting, what is Briony doing I thought. As suspected Briony was sneaking out. I wanted to go back to bed but I know Briony was going to get herself into trouble. I followed her to a nightclub! I couldn't believe what she was wearing, a black and very revealing cocktail dress. I lost Briony in the crowed and it took me a while to find her completely drunk, the trouble started when a man in his late thirties tried to kiss her. "Back off old timer", she snapped, he tried again and she punched him right in the jaw! A bouncer was about to grab her before I stepped in, "come on sis time to go home", I said. The bouncer glared me down. I helped Briony out but she tried to protest, but soon realised I was helping her, "I don't need a babysitter!" she snapped, "yes you do", I said. Briony pouted before laughing, she leaned in for a kiss (in a playful way) and I pushed her back lightly, "What?" she laughed, "are you gay?", "no", I smirked, "I just don't kiss drunk Wolfbloods", Briony pouted again "well I don't kiss guy vampires", she said, I a wrapped my arm around her to keep her supported. I got her to the motorcycle, when she hesitated, "I maybe drunk but I so know I won't be able to hold on", she said. I smiled at her, "it's okay, I've got you", I said. Briony smiled. I helped her onto the motorcycle before positioning myself on, Briony was sitting in front of me but I was still able to reach the handles with ease. We got home, I helped her off, and up to her room, "Thanks for not telling on me and or coming to get me", she said, "You're cool". She then came closer and kissed me on the cheek. She smiled and returned to her room.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the coffin, I was never going to drink that much again! I heard my alarm go off, I have to admit, even after a bad hangover and being asleep half-naked I was still pretty hot. I got dressed, I am defiantly going bad girl today, full on slut. I hitched up my skirt even higher, unbuttoned my t-shirt even lower and wore heavier make up and high heels. Everyone stared at me as I entered form class. Miss McCauley didn't dare say a word. A guy started flirting with me but I basically blanked him. I tapped Vlad on the shoulder, "So thanks again for not telling anybody", I whispered. "No problem", he said. I smiled at him seductively; he was the only guy who didn't fawn over me. "I just want to know what the hell you were doing last night?" he snapped, I was really surprised, I wasn't expecting that. "I don't know, I think I was just depressed about my dad", I said. "Oh", he said. "My bad". I gave him a slight nudge. "Hi Vlad", Becky said, she sat on his desk and twiddled with his hair, "Oh My God, can't you just live him alone!" I snapped. Becky glared at me, "I said it before back off you slut!" she hissed. (Miss McCauley had left the room) "You think you can take me on?" I growled, "bring it own slut", Becky laughed, I had had enough but Becky moved first, before I knew it Becky and I were fighting. We screamed at each other and it took Vlad and Jonno to brake us up. Jonno had grabbed Becky and Vlad me, she burst into tears, "see everyone she attacked me!" Becky screamed, everyone stayed silent, "Actually Becky you started it", a girl said, Becky ran out of the room crying. Vlad took me back to the living quarters.


	4. Chapter 4 A thank you would be nice!

Vlad's O.P.V

I grabbed Briony quickly and pulled her up the stairs, she got out of that catfight with barely a scratch but Becky barely got out alive, she had a black eye and a, bloody, broken nose. "What were you thinking?" I growled, as I pushed her into her room, "I have a hangover, she got on my nerves and called me a slut, she got what was coming to her", Briony snapped. "You didn't need to pull me off, I was winning!" she said. I shook my head at her, "what would have happened when you're eyes turned yellow, eh?" I said, Briony looked down at her feet, "I can't help it, I'm an Alpha Female, it's what I do", Briony protested. I stared at her, She wouldn't' back down, "I was defending you!" she growled, "I can look after myself thank you very much", I snapped. Briony scuffed, "So is that why you let Becky sits on your knee as if she was a stripper!" Briony shouted, I had to admit she did have a point. "What was I supposed to do, I lay a hand on her she will go wailing to Miss McCauley", I said. "Aw, is the poor baby vampire afraid if someone will tell on him, want me to stop the big bad Becky bullying you", Briony said in a baby voice. I felt my eyes go black and my fangs lower that always made Erin step down, sadly Briony wasn't Erin. "Oh put them away", she snapped, now I knew how my dad felt with one of my old tutors. I was ready to walk out but Briony called after me, "A thank you would be nice, now that Becky's off your back", she said. Okay she did have a really good point, since Erin left Becky rarely left me alone. "Let's just go back to class", I said. Briony sighed and fixed her hair before following me downstairs. I should probably say sorry.

Briony's O.P.V

As I walked down the stairs I heard a guy start talking to Vlad, "Nice one Vlad, you got the two girls fighting over you!" he said. I groaned, that's how it probably looked, everyone thought I was fighting over Vlad! I wasn't, was I? Becky wouldn't have annoyed me that much even with a hangover. This was going to be hard living down. At least Becky was sent home. I caught up with Vlad after physics, "Everyone thinks I was fighting over you", I said, it was lunch now so we were heading up to the living quarters. "Tell me about it, I have had people patting me one the back all day", Vlad groaned. "So aren't you going to do anything about, set everyone straight?" I asked, "Well you kinda were", Vlad said. I glared at him, "Kinda what!" I snapped, "Fighting with Becky over me", he said. I scoffed, "you wish", I said. The Count was sitting on his thrown when we got in; he hasn't acknowledged my existence after the little misunderstanding. Vlad and I were walking to our rooms when suddenly he shouted, "It's a full moon tonight!" Oh no, already. It was going to be so lonely tonight, my first full moon without Maddy or Rhydian, That's when I heard my black berry going, I quickly retrieved from my pocket, it was Maddy! I answered the phone, "Hello Briony is that you?" she said, "Maddy I've missed you so much!" I screamed, "Right stay where you are were coming to get yah, tonight", she said and then hung up the phone. "Um Vlad we have a slight problem", I said. "What?" he asked, "My friends are coming, and they're Wolfbloods".


	5. Chapter 5 First Kiss

Vlad's O.P.V

"What!" I said. "I think they've figured out I'm living with vampires", she said. There was actual concern on her face. "Vlad you don't understand, they will rip you apart", she said. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "I can't betray my pack but I can't let them kill you!" Briony said. "Why do you think I couldn't take them?" I asked, "One bite", she said. "Come on, we're going for a run", she sad. Briony took my hand and took me downstairs, "Running helps", she said. Briony and I ran to the forest, ( Making sure to avoid the sun). We kept running and running, I could hear her laugh; we ran and ran until we finally collapsed. Briony was laughing. "I have a plan!" she said. A big grin on her face, "Wolfbloods have strict rules, one of them is that no harm can come to a person if a partner to the Wolfblood, we just need to pretend that we're dating!" she said excitedly, "Why are you so excited?" I asked, "Maddy and Shannon always came up with the good ideas, it feels good to finally have one", she said. "So we have to pretend to date", I said. "I know it sounds weird but it's the only way to stop them killing you", she said. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

Briony's O.P.V

I told Vlad everything he would need to know, sadly there was a major issue, Wolfbloods can usually tell if someone was lying so we had to act convincing. "Another slight problem, they will be able to tell if we kissed before", I said. It was the truth. "So we have to kiss", he said. "Yeah", I said. Vlad and I were lying on the ground anyway, under a tree. I leaned in closer, and so did he, and then we kissed. His lips were so soft; he was a really good kisser. I couldn't let him know, I may have seemed like a slut but this was my first, proper kiss. We pulled in closer and the kiss deepened. He pulled me closer and I positioned myself closer. Was this supposed to happen with a fake kiss? Vlad pulled away, "Will they be able to tell now?" he asked. "No", I said. "Everything is sorted", I said. Vlad helped me up, I stumbled and he caught me, "Thanks", I said, "No problem", Vlad said with a smile. We went back to the school; sadly, Maddy and Rhydian were waiting for us. When I saw them my heart leaped for joy, "Maddy, Rhydian I can't believe your here", I said, Maddy ran to me and we had a massive girl hug, "Come on Briony, stand back", Maddy said. "What are you to", again I cut myself off again as Rhydian was growling. "Rhydian, don't", I said, "Why are you even associating with _them_", he spat. "Rhydian please leave him alone", I said, I took Vlad's hand and squeezed it tight. "Briony please tell me you didn't", Maddy said. "Sorry guys", I said, "we're dating". The full moon rose, I felt my eyes turning, Rhydian, Maddy and I knelt down, are transformation in perfect sync, sadly all did not go to plan when we changed, Rhydian lunged himself at Vlad, I ran as well and caught him by the throat and set him down. Maddy growled at me, I was defending my partner she was defending hers, While I was fighting Maddy we both didn't realise, Vlad and Rhydian were fighting, Vlad had transformed into a snowy wolf, they were at each other's throats, I tried to break it up but Rhydian slammed me against the wall of the school, I yelped in pain which through Vlad off, that is when it happened.

Rhydian had bitten Vlad on the arm and he transformed back, as did the rest of us. I rushed to his side, "You idiot!" I screamed, one bite that's all it took, "Please", I whispered. I felt so horrible, I couldn't lose Vlad, I think I might like him. I started to cry silently. That's when the impossible happened, Vlad opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Why did you pull me closer?

Vlad's Reflection's O.P.V

I opened my eyes, I grinned with my fangs bared, I was out. I stood up, I shot a fireball at the two idiot wolves, as a warning, I should thank them, because of them I was finally out, the two idiot wolves turned back to their mutt selves and ran off. The only person left was that slut she wolf Briony. "What are you staring at?" I snapped. Briony looked shaken, "_V-v-vlad?" _she asked, "Yes and no, I'm Vlad's reflection", I said with a smirk. She stood up, her pride returning to her, "What do you mean reflection?" she asked. I smiled, "I'm bad Vlad". "Come on wolf, let's get inside before someone sees you like this", I snapped, the she wolf was too shaken to object. "Leave her alone!" someone shouted, it was the other part of me, inside my head, I was going to enjoy this, I think I might full around with this wolf just to annoy him, besides at least this one was better than Erin, The other half of me's taste in girls had improved. The wolf got up, "the name is Briony", she snapped, I laughed and fixed my collar. Vlad seriously had to start fixing himself more. "Let's get your arm seen to", Briony said. I grabbed her arm and we flitted upstairs.

Briony's O.P.V

I sat Vlad down on the sofa and looked for a first aid kit. I rolled up his sleeve and he flinched, it was a nasty bite, I gently took a cloth and dabbed the bite mark with warm water, I then dried it and rubbed it with disinfectant after finally bandaging it up. "Not so tight", Vlad snapped, I sighed and undid the bandages and put on a new one. "Better?" I asked, Vlad looked confused, "Why are you helping me?" he asked, "You're Vlad's reflection, your part of him", I said. Vlad obviously couldn't stick the kindness , "Good, now I can go get someone to eat", he said with a smirk, "Not so fast", I growled, This Vlad hadn't realised that I had a pair of Fang cuffs behind my back, I quickly place his hand in one and cuffed the other to the wooden arm of the sofa. "Take these off!" he spat, "not happening, you're not biting anyone", I said calmly, Vlad sat down on the sofa in a huff. I sat beside him, "Now what are you doing wolf?" he spat, "do you think I'm going to sleep with a blood thirsty vampire in the room", I laughed, "Fat chance". I got up at got a blanket and put it around us, Vlad scoffed, "vampires don't need blankets" he hissed, "Well tonight this vampire is because unlike you I get cold", I said. Vlad groaned and I let out a quiet chuckle. "I had forgotten that Vampires liked messing with your head. "That's big talk for a girl who only had her first kiss an hour ago", he said. I froze, "how did you know", I whispered. "I always know", he said with a smile, "Well you kissed me back!" I snapped. "Of course I did, Vampires will do anything to save their own skin", he said. "Then why did you pull me closer?" I asked, I know for a fact that you don't have to pull people closer when you kiss. "Because I like leading people on, I'm a vampire", he said. "And I'm a Wolfblood", I said.


	7. Chapter 7 Tme for school

Vlad's Reflection's O.P.V

I woke up to find the she wolf and I a bit closer to each other. I pulled away and I felt a searing pain in my wrist. "She wolf wake up!" I shouted, "Ask again" she murmured, I groaned, "Wake up Briony", I said. Briony sat up, "What's up?" she asked, I held up my wrist and her eyes widened. She quickly ran and fetched the keys. She then uncuffed me and rubbed my wrist, "I am so sorry", she said, "Does it hurt?" she asked. The redness around my wrist gave her an answer, she rubbed my wrist until the redness went away, "better?" she asked, I nodded. "Come on, we have school", she said, "Shut up she wolf I know what day it is", I snapped. "The name is Briony!" she shouted before getting up and getting changed. "Will someone looks ever so sluttish today", I said as she walked out of the bathroom. She growled, I only said that as I did find myself being attracted to her. I had already flitted out, gotten changed and came back. Briony was about to walk out the door, "you better not tell anyone it's me", I growled, "I'll just be the little wimpier, k," I said. Briony spread a cruel smile on her lips. "So then we are dating", she said. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Everyone in the school thinks we are", she said. "Fine then, she wolf", I said.

Briony's O.P.V

Vlad and I walked into form class with everybody staring at us, due to the fact Vlad wouldn't take his hand of my shoulder. In everybody's heads, they were thinking it was official that Vlad and I were dating but in mine, I was figuring out a way to get Vlad back. Vlad and I sat at our desks, Becky saw us and burst into tears, Vlad laughed quietly and I nudged him, I kinda felt bad about Becky's swollen nose. "She deserved it, if I hadn't been locked inside the other Vlad's mind, I would have drained her already", he whispered. I laughed too. Jonno came in, "So Vlad are you on Feral patrol tonight?" he asked, "No", Vlad said, "Briony and I are going out tonight", with that Vlad put his arm around me, I have to admit he was a good actor. Miss McCauley entered the room and started going on about parent's night. "So where are we going on this fake date tonight?" I asked, "Clubbing", he replied. When lunch came I was glad, I was tired of people staring. As people started crowding the corridors and I lost Vlad, I finally found him, Hypnotising a fifth year! I stopped him quickly and the girl remembered nothing, "if you excuse me now I have to go and chase my lunch down", he growled, the corridor was only starting to crowd so I had to do something to distract him from chasing after her, since there was people around I couldn't whack him so I sadly had to do what a girl has to do, I quickly kissed him. Everyone in the corridor thought that it was a normal couple kissing so I had to deepen it. When everyone left I pulled back, "What was that for wolf", Vlad growled, "To stop you hurting somebody, or yourself", I said. "Now after this I am not letting you out of my sight", I said.


	8. Chapter 8 Every man is the same

Vlad's Reflection's O.P.V

Briony kept her promise; she did not leave my side after the little misunderstanding with the fifth year. All of a sudden that wimpire starting talking, "Leave Briony out of this", the other me snapped. "Why would I do that?" I asked, "You don't even like her!" other me shouted, "Yeah but it is fun to watch you suffer", I said. The wimpire was slightly wrong, I was attracted to her, she was pretty hot and she was defiantly not a goody girl, unlike Erin, the only thing bad about her is that she was a slayer, I would have given anything not to have bitten her, such a waste of my first bite. Other me growled, "So you are just going to hurt Briony is that it?" he snapped, "I have had enough of you", I said before blocking him out, I continued my way to maths. Five minutes into the lesson Briony was already struggling, she kept biting her lip, which made every boy in the class drool like a dog. "Does the poor little she wolf not know how to do a few sums?" I whispered to her. She growled in response and I laughed. Then I noticed she was finding it hard. "Math is not my strong point", she said, "The Math teacher in my old school couldn't come within 10 miles of me without quickly leaving the room for fifteen minutes and returning with his fly down". I laughed again, then I saw the serious look on her face, looks like guys aren't the only ones effected by her, sad old teachers are too. Math went by quicker than usual so that was the rest of the day free.

Briony's O.P.V

I had a plan. Vlad's reflection came to power when the other Vlad was caught off guard. I just need to get Bad Vlad seriously distracted, even if that meant demeaning myself. I got ready for the club, I wore another cocktail dress, but this one revealed a lot more, I wore dark Smokey make up and let my hair flow loose all complete with a pair of black high heels. Vlad came into my room, he looked extremely hot, I needed to push this thoughts back, I had a plan but it wasn't fool proof, Men are all the same, give them a night club, a hot girl to dance with and plenty of bear and they will be more than caught off guard, giving Vlad the chance to take control, the only problem was that I would have to get drunk too and I lose control when I'm drunk. If a start thinking about Vlad like that now, I'll will do something I will regret later. "You ready wolf?" he asked, "One, the name is Briony and Two, yes", I said. Vlad smirked. Damn I have to stop thinking he is hot but it is really hard. I liked him beforehand so this is really not easy. I just had to act like a bitch. Vlad wrapped his arm around my waist and we flitted to the courtyard, the motorcycle was already there. Vlad got on and I got after him. We at the nightclub in ten minutes fast. I sighed with relief, this wasn't a breather nightclub so I didn't have to worry about him biting someone here, I could really let my hair down. The doors opened, it was defiantly one of the best nightclubs I've been to. "Why a night Club?" I asked, "Because it's the only place Jonno will know we are going to, but can't enter so he will think this is a real date", he said. "Well I'm getting shooters, want one?" I asked, Vlad nodded, I went to the bar and returned with the drinks, (unknown to Vlad his had a lot of alcohol) . One of my Fav songs came on, _ke$ha die young, _"Come on", I said. Show time, thankfully I have had my fair share of seducing men, (My first proper kiss on the lips was with Vlad but in my experience nibbling the ear and kissing the neck worked best). It was easy when you know how, first you look into their eyes a lot and throw seductive smiles, while you dance make sure your bodies get close, and them kiss them on the neck or whatever, simple. Vlad was no different to any men, in his mind he was in control and leading me on, to him I was just a fling, everything went wrong as I went and got myself Drunk! I knew those feelings about Vlad would cause me trouble as they came to the surface!

Vlad's O.P.V

Briony was drunk, I wasn't exactly sober, as I was letting her get far too close without calling her wolf. Song after song passed and we started getting more physical, I could hear the other me shouting, begging me not to take advantage of her but I just blocked him out, Finally a slow song came on, _Christina Perri a thousand Years, _I did something I regret, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, I never realised how skinny she was, I was actually afraid that she would snap in half, she wrapped her arms around my neck and stroked my hair, oh crap, I leaned in and kissed her! This was bad for a vampire as we do not do that unless a bite follows. The kiss deepened and my hands moved from her waist. We suddenly found ourselves in my room, I had accidentally flitted. My hands went up Briony's back until I found the zipper of her dress ...


	9. Chapter 9 Mental Paths

Briony's O.P.V

I Knew I was dreaming, I knew I had to wake up. I was in a large black room; I saw something move, "hello?" I called, a figure stepped into the light, it was Vlad, the good one. I ran up to him and hugged him tight as he stroked my hair, "This is a dream, isn't it?" I asked him, Vlad nodded slowly, "but that doesn't mean it's not real", he said. "Somehow we crossed paths in mind waves", he began, "you are dreaming but this is real, I'm real, and it's because of you". "When my reflection took control he placed a mental barrier so that I couldn't come to the surface because of you there is a crack in the barrier, my reflection doesn't know, you need to keep it that way so that I can break the barrier, it will take time but I promise you I will break it", he said. "Is there anything more I can do?" I asked, "No", Vlad said, "Just don't let him get in your head, don't let him hurt you", he said, I smiled, "Relax, I'll be fine". With that, Vlad left and I returned to normal dreaming.

Vlad's Reflection's O.P.V

I woke up with a bad headache, I couldn't remember most of last night, I could remember the nightclub, lot's of alcohol and, Oh no. I looked down, I had my arm wrapped around something, and that something was resting her head on my chest, that something was wearing lingerie, that something was Briony! Oh No this can't be happening, we didn't! Briony shifted a little, we did. Briony woke up slowly, she looked up before realising were she was, "Vlad", she said shakily, "Did we fall asleep on the sofa again?" she asked. Part of me wanted to say a comment part of wanted to start freaking out. "I think we may have done a little more than that", I said. I couldn't help but sound smug. Briony sat up and realised what she was wearing, she crouched up a little and blushed, I laughed, we had just slept together and she was worried about me seeing her in lingerie, this was one weird girl. "Oh Crap, School", I said. Briony groaned before getting out of the coffin, the nightie she was wearing was shorter than I realised. Seriously, at moments like this I was glad vampires couldn't blush. "Well I'm going to get changed", she said before leaving the room. She returned wearing her normal school uniform. Something was different about her, she was less hostile towards me, I had already gotten changed. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked out of the room, we might as well be dating now, we slept together!

Briony's O.P.V

Vlad and I went to school. I had the mother of all hangovers. My head was so sore that I nearly took a overdose in painkillers. Thankfully, Vlad stopped me. Miss McCauley was yapping on about something until I froze. Four people walked into the room. I knew them all, Shannon, Tom, Maddy and Rhydian. I gulped loudly, Guilt was written all over my face. My instincts were telling me to go to them; the call of my pack was so strong. Vlad could sense my urges so he quickly put his arm around my waist. I hate being a lone wolf. I loved being in a pack. When the bell went I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, Maddy stopped me. "Briony, we are not leaving you here, if you won't come with us we are staying right here", she said. I nodded slowly. "It's a full moon tonight, be ready", Rhydian said. I had my tail between my legs the whole day. When school was over I grabbed Vlad quickly, "Hey easy", he said. He saw the concerned look on my face, "Wanna go for a run?" I asked


	10. Chapter 10 Mirror Mirror

Briony's O.P.V

Vlad and I ran through the forest. It was ironic, Maddy and Rhydian showed me this as a stress release and now I was using it because they were the ones causing me stress. I felt my eyes beginning to go yellow, this occasional happened, I wouldn't fully change, it was just my eyes. Vlad overtook me, as if I was going to let a vampire beat me! I ran faster until I collapsed, Vlad stopped and laughed, "What can't handle a bet of competition?" he said. He saw the serious look on my face and stopped. "What are we going to do", I said as I picked myself "I know when Maddy is hiding something from me". Vlad shrugged his shoulders. "She is an alpha female, you forget she was humiliated last time and wolves don't let that sort of thing go", I said. "As if they could do anything", Vlad said, "There just a pack of dumb wolves". I growled, "No offence", Vlad quickly added.

Vlad's O.P.V

Briony had a point, wolves may be stupid but there is the bite problem, if a Wolfblood bites a vampire that's it, there dust within a minute. Briony and I ran back to school, there was no point going back to class, so Briony returned to her room and I went to the training room, things were weird without Bertrand here, I didn't feel bad about dusting him, but it kinda isn't the same. My vision started to go blurry and I felt a soaring pain, "Oh know you don't", I growled. It was the other part of me trying to take over. I pulled myself together when I realised something, I had a reflection! "What the?" my reflection cut me off, "It's me you idiot", it said. Oh great, just what I needed. "What do you want?" I snapped, "Control", other me said. "We settled this a year ago; I am the one in control". I laughed, "Is this what you call control?" I said. "You won't win" mirror me said. "Oh yeah, you've been falling apart ever since that precious breather of yours walked out" I growled, "You forget you were dating her to!" other me said. I tutted, "I'm afraid your wrong, just because I was stuck on the inside doesn't mean I agreed with everything, I despised that breather girl, I tried to bite her!" I snapped. It was the truth, I never liked Erin, was once a slayer always a slayer. "In fact I know who I'm going to bite next, I wonder what blood type Briony is", I said. Other me growled, "Don't you dare", he hissed, baring his fangs, "Just try and stop me", I said before I smashed the mirror.


	11. Chapter 11 Walking in Silence

Briony's O.P.V

Nightfall was coming and I didn't know what to expect, would Maddy and Rhydian turn on me? Or worse, would they turn on Vlad. I still don't understand, Vlad should have died (though I am thankful he is not), is there something he isn't telling me, no ordinary vampire could have survived it, and why are Maddy and Rhydian so determined to get me away from him, is there something I don't know? I had to push all these thoughts back, I had to focus, I wasn't about to let them hurt Vlad, it would also be breaking our code. Vlad flitted into the room, interrupting my train of thought; there was blood on his hand. "What have you done now?" I asked, Vlad looked confused before he saw his hand, he hadn't noticed. I went and got the first aid kit and set him on the sofa, "Trying to fang cuff me again?" Vlad said, "I'm tempted", I murmured as I bandaged his hand, "If you're going to keep hurting yourself like this". Vlad rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about tonight?" he asked. I looked at him, "I honestly don't know," I said.

Vlad's O.P.V

Briony and I flitted to the courtyard, she had gotten used to it. The two wolves and the breathers were already there. "Right now you coming?" The she wolf asked, Briony gulped, she was about to take a step forward when I looked at her, "Relax", she whispered, "were only going to the forest to transform". I nodded, no way I was letting her go on her own. All of us walked in silence, it wasn't awkward silence, none of us had nothing to say, we finally reached a point where Rhydian crouched down, then Maddy and finally Briony. In less than a moment in their place stood four wolves. Briony howled and the others followed her, they howled before running off, I guess that's what they did, run off and come back in the morning; I was about to head back when I heard the growling.


	12. Chapter 12 You never thought to tell me!

Maddy's O.P.V

I smelled it before the others, the smell of rotting meat between teeth and dirty tatty fur, it was a wild Wolfblood. I turned to Rhydian who was only catching the scent, then Briony. Briony bared her fangs and started to run, I ran after her and Rhydian after me, by the time we got there Briony had already attacked the Wolfblood. Surprisingly Vlad was helping Tom up, who had a nasty bite on his leg, Shannon was retrieving her army knife that was always with her, Rhydian launched at the wild Wolfblood but missed, he hit Briony, which meant I had to step in.

Briony's O.P.V

Rhydian whimpered as he got off me, he had broken his paw, it was twisted in a painfully looking way, he then changed back, and it was far worse in his human form, all I need to say is that there was a lot of blood. I heard Maddy growling and I spun around, she had managed to take a junk out of the other wolf's ear. This gave me a chance to study it better, it was a wretched thing, its fur tatted and scars were visible on the surface - Oh No! How could I have been so stupid? I had completely forgotten, Wild Wolfbloods Travel in packs! The Wild Wolfblood ran off and started to howl, Maddy and I changed back quickly, Maddy ran to Rhydian and I to Vlad, "Are you ok?" I asked, "Yeah I'm fine", Vlad said, his fangs quickly retracted. "We have to get Rhydian out of here!" I said, I was panting, due to the fact, I had been fighting to stay alive, that Wolfblood was strong, an adult no less. Vlad placed his hand on my face, I flinched, not realising that the other wolf had scratched me, "Come on", I said. Maddy had helped Rhydian up, his leg was drenched in blood which had become sticky and black, "Well take him back to Reinfeild", Vlad said. Maddy growled, "Would you rather let him die", Vlad snapped, he hadn't raised his voice, I knew he didn't care about Rhydian, but he knew I cared.

Vlad's O.P.V

Maddy helped Rhydian back to the school and I flitted him to the living quarters, then Maddy, Tom, Shannon then finally Briony. Reinfeild was already tending to Rhydian, he also brought a first aid kit for the others, Shannon helped Tom with his leg, I didn't need to help Briony, the scratch on her face had almost healed, Rhydian gave a large cry as Reinfeild snapped his bone back into place before sewing it up and placing this blue looking paste on it, which instantly healed the bone. Everyone was tended to and sorted within the space of two hours before the trouble began. Shannon spoke first, "What sort of Vampire are you?" she said, "Know offence or anything but you should have died earlier , when Rhydian bit you". Crap, good me did not know but I did, being the Chosen One and Grand High Vampire did have its perks. "I know why", Maddy growled as she stood up, "because he's the Chosen One". Everyone's jaw dropped, Briony looked bewildered and, somewhat hurt. "Yeah, and Grand High Vampire", I said. "And you never thought to tell me", Briony said, her voice was shaken, after that she stormed out.


	13. Chapter 13 Did you say eldest

Briony's O.P.V

How could Vlad have kept that from me! Even his good side didn't think to mention that he is the most powerful vampire in the world! Vlad flitted in, "Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted. Vlad shrugged, "It never came up", he said. "You still shouldn't have kept that from me", I said. I forgot I was talking to Bad Vlad, "Like a dumb wolf would even know anything about it", he snapped. That really hurt. "Why do you always do that?" I shouted Vlad looked surprised, "One minute you like me and the next I'm just a dumb wolf", I said, Vlad looked even more surprised, "Because I'm a vampire!" he snapped, "Why can't you get that in your head". I looked at him, "Why can't you get it in your head that I am a Wolfblood, not a breather, I do actually understand", I said. Vlad sighed, "I'm sorry, ok?" he said. I knew that was the best I was going to get out of him. "It's ok", I said, Vlad wrapped his arm around me and we flitted back to the living room.

Vlad's O.P.V

I have to admit, Briony is far better than Erin in comparison, She is not a low life breather or Half Fang, She isn't a goodie girl and she can stick up for herself, but she was still a dumb wolf. I was only using her to get to good me, Evil can't love, it is a fact of nature. Still, she is the best of a bad situation, if it hadn't been for her even coming here, I would still be stuck inside that wimpire. This is why I have not bitten her yet, its fun watching good me suffer. Taunting him about Erin was getting boring, Briony couldn't have come at such a better time, Maddy interrupted my train of thought, "So you're the one who has been ordering the executions!" She shouted, Briony stood in front of me, readying g herself for any threat. I actually didn't know what she was talking about. Maddy had obviously known what I was thinking about, "Like you don't know, the eldest son of Count Dracula has ordered the death of every Wolfblood, werewolf, witch or any other magical who aren't evil!" she growled, my eyes turned red and I bared my fangs, "Did you say _**eldest**_" I growled, she gulped and nodded. "Malik", I hissed


End file.
